Blood Moon Prologue
by Darkchilde
Summary: The moon is calling to one of the Cliffhangers...


Disclaimer: Not mine, all FFC's! *grin* Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a REALLY bizzare story that popped into my head a couples months back. I wanted to write it then, but I thought that NOW might be a better time for it...*grin* You'll see why when I write more of it...hehehe...mega props and chocolate brownies to anyone that can guess what it going on (Except for my pal Elysian, because this is the story that I told her about a little while ago, and she wanted me to write. Well, here it is! LOL!) Anyway, if your confused, don't worry. All will be reveiled in time. I hope you enjoy this story, and if you like it, let me know! If I don't get...seven reveiws on it, I might not continue it! So please review!! ANyway, one with the story!  
  
Blood Moon  
  
Prologue   
  
  
It was raining.   
  
The soft drizzle of the sky's tears splashed down into puddles on the ground, turning the hard packed earth into a muddy mess. The sky was dark and black, and every so often a crack of white lightening would light up the sky, a bright purple flash following the streak of light. A blast of thunder rang out, shaking the cabins of Mount Horizon to there very core.   
  
Inside one of these cabins, a young man sat up, his curly brown hair falling in his face, obscuring his features. The lightening flashed again, illuminating him for a second, the light catching the tear tracks on his cheeks and making them glow.   
  
Ezra Freidkin shuddered as the loud thunder startled him, but he quickly shook it off, running his hands through his hair for a second, trying to calm his eratic breathing. His shoulders shook with repressed sobs, as he struggled to keep from waking up his roommates.   
  
It was starting again.   
  
He swallowed, and focused all his attention on the rapidly growing pain that started at the base of his skull, and was trying to spread outward too swallow his whole body. He gulped at the air, trying to pull some of it into his oxygen starved lungs, his hands shaking as he clenched them into fists, his knuckles turning white.   
  
He couldn't. He couldn't...not now, not ever again. He couldn't...change. He couldn't give in to his body, as it screamed at him, longing for the power that had flowed through him every year on this night, since before he could remember.   
  
Before...before he could change, could run, could respond to his body. But now...now there was no one to run WITH, no would to bring him back from the edge if he gave into his mind, and tried to stay in a world that he didn't truly belong to.  
  
A soft, almost mocking laughter filled his ears, and he shook his head, biting the inside of his cheeks. He could FEEL her, feel her in his mind, in his heart, in his soul, at the very core of his being. She was calling to him, begging him.   
  
Come to me...  
  
Her ghost words floated to his ears, and he shook his head like a wounded animal, trying to force out the image he saw so clearly in his minds eye, even though he couldn't remember actually seeing the woman in the physical world.   
  
Come to me...  
  
The voice...how could he resist that voice? She begged for him, she longed for him, she WANTED him. Never before had he heard such a longing in a voice, never before had he realized that some one could need him that desperately. She WANTED him, NEEDED him...  
  
How could he say no?   
  
Ezra was standing now, his shoulders no longer shaking, his eyes no longer spilling tears like the sky spilled rain drops. He moved toward the window, his mind opening and closing with every step he took.   
  
Closing to the cares of the mortal world, to the human world. Gone was the need to be accepted by the...humans, gone was the need for love from his adopted parents, gone was the barely rememebered ache for the unnatural highs that he had once lived for.   
  
Opening...to everything beyond. To the world where nature and instinct and cunning and speed ruled, where love was universial...where freedom, not constraint, reigned. His hands shaking, he pushed back the blinds of the window, and allowed the night to shine in.   
  
The rain had stopped, and the clouds were beginning to clear. He swallowed hard, the small portion of him that knew this was wrong screaming that if the moon...this moon...was to shine on him....  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew away the last remaining clouds that covered the moon, and it's unearthly light shone down on him.   
  
Gone. All restraint, all human thought was...gone. All it took...all it took was the light of the moon, the blood moon, and all was gone. A slow, almost feral grin pulled at his lips, as he slipped out of the door quieter then any of his classmates would have believed.   
  
One bare feet, he walked toward the edge of the woods, his rational, human mind lost in a maelstrom of sight and sound and color and instinct. The blood moon shone down on him, beckoning to him, calling him into the grips of the woods.   
  
With a short bark of laughter, more animal then human, Ezra Friedkin Changed.   
  



End file.
